hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ddraig Lucifer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KidProdigy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidProdigy (Talk) 13:02, December 5, 2012 Infobox Actually I am waiting for the series progress if you don't mind. I want to send a request to the wikia staff for it about to add a known MediaWiki extension. But I will remember the item infobox template, thanks for asking and keep up the good work. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Anyways, I have to undo and re-add the images you've uploaded. I was forgotten to tell you that this wiki doesn't accept any scanned images but we only accept raw so that we can keep up with the series originality. But I've nothing against your work because you are doing a great job, but only add raw images ok, thanks. If you don't know where to find them you can ask me. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yes, sorry about that but you're right. Well not for a long time period. When I get my hands of the volume raws then I will change it, but if I clean the texts in the raw then it will become messed up. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, go ahead. But there is one thing that is annoying me and that is your signature. Anyways, could you add your signature also to this wiki, thanks, because it would be hard for me to reply on your questions. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, anyways you did something wrong. You did teh chapter titles but I though that you meant that you created a page that redirects the page to the chapter. Sorry but I have to change them. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:32, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Anyways, my congrats for adding images to the chapter pages. I was thinking about it to do it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:37, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Kanji and Romaji Hey there Draigo, I saw you've added some Kanji and Romaji for some chapters. Can you please do the same for these two? 18:08,1/15/2013 :Thanks a lot man :) 23:58,1/15/2013 Can you provide for us the Kanji and Romaji of the term "Chosen One" in Killed's speech here? It's for Eureka's page. 13:34,1/17/2013 :Thanks man and I'll work on it. I'm avoiding working Haiji's page for now as it's too big XD But I'll give the Quotes section high priority. 14:32,1/17/2013 ::Thanks I saw you provided it, it's to count with someone with knowledge about Japanese language like you around here. And don't worry, I'm planning to fix and expand all the pages on this wiki before HJ get too big. You can see my list here 14:53,1/17/2013 :::Actually you aren't, I really enjoy working on every page so I can keep an eye on them, so don't worry about it. Image Galleries are something polemic :/ So far I've only seen FT Wiki and OP Wiki use them (OP Wiki putting only Appearance pictures though), so I think we could wait a littl more. Good luck with your exams man :D And thanks a lot for your help with the Japanese scribble things I don't understand. 15:31,1/17/2013 MAVRO Fixed the current quotes of Haiji. I may add some more once I start working on his article. For now, can you provide Kanji/Romaji for Mavro? Thanks in advance. 14:31,1/18/2013 :Literal translation is always welcome in this kind of case, thanks a lot. And I think I'm done with the Eureka page, just waiting RAWs of Chapter 9 to add some more images. Can you give a look and give me your thoughts about it? 19:19,1/18/2013 ::XD Thanks a lot man, and well, at the current moment we'd have only two articles using an infobox like that, Eureka and Glowing Corpse. What info do you think we could place in a potential infobox then? 19:32,1/18/2013 Hm, yeah, for the time being would fit. Still let's wait a little more. It's probably that they'll start to categorize the Eurekas. And there's a little info about combination on the "Usage & Risks" section. I think I'll write a paragraph focused on it then 19:44,1/18/2013 :I've divided the "Usage & Risks" sections in some subsections. Give it a look later. Also, about the change in the Eureka after their combination, I did read a translation that said "they got clear/bright/light", but I preferred to keep the "they got white" to make reference to the White Joker organization. 22:52,1/18/2013 ::Thanks, I should be done in some mins. 22:59,1/18/2013 Phenomena Yo Drago! I'm in need of two kanji today... * "Universal Gravitation" for the introduction of Newton's Apple (I think you can see it here) * "Genetic Mutation" for the introduction of Mendel's Peas (maybe you can get it from here) Also, what's your thoughts about these two pages? 01:34,1/24/2013 :Once again, thanks a lot for the kanji, man. And I tried to fix that speculative part a little in that section. 19:10,1/24/2013 Newton's Apple to Haiji Yup, you can call me Herme, no problems. And I'm thinking about add them soon, when I get my hands on Haiji's page... I'm still not focusing on it. But if you want, you can add them, just don't remove any original content from there, because I want to check it later. 19:35,1/24/2013 Relax man, you aren't bothering me in any way. I'm just working on small articles to get them done before working on bigger ones, that require more attention. And I'm enjoying this series a lot, what motivates me to work here, so don't worry. And thanks for helping me around, you're being very helpful :D 20:01,1/24/2013 :Also, does Killed say "Puppet" here? Its kanji could be used in the Peas' page. 20:14,1/24/2013 Thanks :) 20:36,1/24/2013 Case 10 Gaaahhh!! Ch10's RAWs are out but I don't want to read them! I hate spoilers! But why are these translators taking so long dammit!! I'm so excited for this new chapter, hurry up you guys!! ... *calms down* Yo! Drago-san! Mind to providing me the translation, kanji and romaji of case 10? I didn't read, so don't spoil me please -.- Just say the title :3 17:27,1/25/2013 I can't believe I forgot to go to Mangareader... I went only to Mangafox and Mangapanda, and there wasn't anything in the latter! D: Now lemme hurry up and read it!! :DD 17:41,1/25/2013 Sibling & Dinner Party Hey Drago, good to see you active, man! :D You're doing a very good work. Also, can you get me K/R (Kanji/Romaji) for "Sibiling" and "Dinner Party" for the Mavro article? Oh, and I started doing weekly reviews of the chapters. Check it out if you will, here. 21:49,1/27/2013 Hm, that was something interesting man, we don't have that kind of word in my language... Good find! 22:34,1/27/2013 RE: Infobox Waoh. They look awesome man, you must've put a lot of effort on them, thanks :D And now I'm thinking about use only square images on the infoboxes to make them uniform. 16:36,1/28/2013 M'kay, thank you XD 16:47,1/28/2013 RE: arc name Hm... I've been thinking about it... I liked the "Genius vs. God" name. With this, do you think we should keep Case 4 in that Arc? Oh, and I've noticed that you made some good changes in the Eureka template. Thank you very much for that :D 21:46,1/29/2013 Sounds good for me. Mind to make the needed changes related to it? I'm writing White Joker's article. 22:28,1/29/2013 Unfortunately no... It was a hard time to find the first chapters' RAWs, so the OneShot must be almost impossible... I'll ask Kid if we can use scanned images this time. And yea, I think we should create a page for Haiji Darwin. 22:43,1/29/2013 RE: Name conflict The organization is more important, so we name "Case 6" as "White Joker (Case)" 20:37,1/30/2013 Re:category Sorry but no, these are mechanical templates and they must each of them must use a category where they can be functioned well. I've discovered that one of those categories are keeping this template in function. Sorry. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry that it has to be like that, you can take the information of the template and test it out at one of your wiki's and see the problem. Anyway, I have some plans to change the entire wiki layout so could you hang in there for some time, thanks. And also I will delete the things that you've ask me by tomorrow because I have to study a lot. Thanks, Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image Sorry for the late reply man, I've been super busy these days, since I'm back to the school... Thanks for uploading that image, RAW ones are shitty sometimes >_> I'll be less active from now on, so I'll be focusing on main articles to compensate my absence. Thanks for your hard work with the chapters, also, you're doing great. 01:06,2/3/2013 Guess I've fixed it. 12:39,2/3/2013 As you want, just try to dont leave much space between the boxes 12:42,2/3/2013 Vivi's speech Drago, here, does Vivi tells the group to close their eyes or not? The translations say "Don't close" but in the next panels Chitose and Nils close their eyes... 20:32,2/3/2013 Thanks man! These translations are terrible these days >_> 20:59,2/3/2013 Yep, I'm following the translations of Kiss Scans with Mr. Prince. They're very good, and it's from there that I'm taking most of the text of the site. 21:12,2/3/2013 Translation & Background Let's keep "Steel Woman". Superman is called "Man of Steel" because he's strong and resilient like steel. Vivi is called "Steel Woman" because of her personality and powers. And I'll be changing it. 00:05,2/9/2013 I'll check them. Soon. I hope. I plan to finish Haiji till the Abilities section, then I'll do Sumer's Ruby, and then move to Nils. But I'll see if I can fit Alan before the Ruby... Do you mind to write the Plot? 00:55,2/9/2013 Dead Last People are saying that this: "あ、でもハンジョーよりは良かったよ掲載順" means that HJ ranked last in this week's Toc. T_T Is this true? Can you verify please? 17:00,2/12/2013 I got it from here (click on the last post's "show" button to see), and they seemed to have interpreted that it was the dead last... But thank you anyways, Drago ^_^ 18:36,2/12/2013 Yeah my friend, it got the last place in the end... Guess our work won't last for too long. 13:23,2/13/2013 Metal Can you get the kanji/romaji for "Metal Manipulation" in Chapter 11 Page 11? 01:19,2/18/2013 RE: Main Page It looks awesome Drago, wish I could do things like that :P And yeah, I already removed the "Current Events" and the "Message from Admin" parts. Though it would be good to keep the "About" section and rewrite it as an intro to the series, since it's still new. 16:30,2/19/2013 Names I've been thinking about "Sumer's Ruby" and "Curare's Beak" names, and then I thought that since they don't belong to a specific individual, we could name them differently: * "Sumer's Ruby" to "Sumerian Ruby". It's the correct gentile term for the civilization. * "Curare's Beak" to "Curare Beak". It's not like Curare owns the Beak... 22:29,3/1/2013 I think we can make the appropriation of Curare Beak without problems. Now about the other ones: I don't think that, at least in the scientific field, the gentile goes to something that the scientist "didn't create". I'm not a PhD to say this (I haven't even graduate the High School dammit), but I think it works out like this: We can say "Mendelian inheritance" because the inheritance pattern was formulated by Mendel, however, we can't say "Mendelian bed" to refer to the bed where Mendel slept. Thus, we say "Mendel's Bed". Besides, names like "Newtonian", "Mendelian" and "Pythagorean" sound a bit out of the universe of a Shonen Manga Wiki. I mean, it's strange to say "With the aid of the Mendelian Peas, Kildo did this". Oh, and yeah, I was thinking about the names too. * Killed -> Kildo. If I'm not wrong, "Killed" came from KidProdigy's times... Mustn't be accurate... * Ragins -> Laggings. This was a though one. I wanted to stay with the first because of the Thunder God (Raijin) and the common phrase "Raging Thunder". However, I looked up, and found out that レ'ギンス (''Reginsu) means Leggings, so '''ラギンス (Raginsu) would mean Laggings, that's related to insulation. * Nils -> Niels. In reference to Niels Bohr. It will be a pain in the ass to change, but what can we do... 23:18,3/1/2013 Definitively a very complicated issue, this name one... Y'know, I've started this discussion because of what the most accurate translator that I've found in the internet said in this intro. I'm not saying that I don't believe in your translations, just that he may provide a better point of view in this question (at least way better than Mangapanda...) About the gentiles, I see your point now. And I've thought more about it, "Pythagorean Hammer" sounds more like a noun than "Pythagoras' Hammer", that's more like a sentence. Let's change 'em. Still, it pisses me off that Thales doesn't have one >_> Now about the names. Phew. Hard things I know... Still, we can't afford to wait for something near impossible that is the English version of this. If it's fan-based, unofficial, at least we can try to reach a bit closer to an accurate version. An ancient philosopher said once, you can't reach the full truth, but you can get close to it. That's how science works, it improves every day, with old concepts falling and new ones rising. And it isn't because Mendel called the genes "factors" that he wasn't right. ... Oh, and we could change "Searching in the Fog" to "Groping About the Fog". At least when you're in a dark place that's what you supposedly do to move yourself. XDXD 00:22,3/2/2013 Ok, so let's ask the community. * Drago: Yea. * Herme: Yea. * Anon: hush Guess the Supporting team won. I've got one more hour here, go asleep and you'll see the changes tomorrow morning. And you're the man Drago, it's awesome to work with ya. 00:58,3/2/2013 Curse it. The editor of normal pages broke. I won't be able to edit anything now >_> 01:48,3/2/2013 I was afraid about Ragins too, but I thought "Killed" would sound stupid to a native English speaker :/ Though Kildo is pretty odd too... But Ok, I'm handling the Eurekas. 00:09,3/3/2013 Done with that... Man, that was hard... And despite that Kiruko-san thing (that's more a doujinshi material than a manga), both Kiruko and Cross Manage will get their 2nd volumes released in May, what means that they are practically cancelled, so they will collect all the chapters once for all and end its story. As for HJ, there only two things that may somehow avoid its cancellament: The imminent ending of Cross Manage and Kiruko-san and the possible ending of Medaka Box in the next issue (it will be receiving a color page); or the release of the Jump VS Magazine, who knows, maybe HJ gets serialized on it (though it's monthly). Even so, I believe that Tabata-sensei can learn something from this situation if HJ gets cut, so he can make long-lasting manga in the future. 04:36,3/3/2013 Please. Hi Mr. Draig. This is my first talk to u, nice to meet you. Please, u don't have to call me morons again, i just don't have much experience like u, and I'm doing my best. Sorry if i disturbing, thankyou. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 17:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC)F OK, no I'm sorry. No you didn't went too far, you just trying ur best. I know no one meant to ignore creating pages, it's because that i thought ur and the others are busy with other things (like school and University stuff), since the rules said that school and university is the priority for us, so i tried to be some of benefit and useful. Again I'm sorry, thankyou. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 10:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Images Sugee images, man!! Where can I get that sexy Raw? 00:43,3/6/2013 Oh, I found that site and downloaded the chapter, but couldn't find the browser. Will look for it later, maybe... Also, apeculation? Lol 22:33,3/6/2013 Don't think so :/ HJ is just being as a placeholder so other popular but not-much-voted-series like Bleach, Beelzebub or the goddamit Medaka Box aren't cancelled. And lol I know, sounds like a paraphilia 22:59,3/6/2013 Far too much coincidence to say that it isn't Niels' Eureka. Anyways, let's see... Steam is vapor of water, and when it lifts the water goticules that exist in the air (humidity), we call it Mist. The difference between the steam that comes out of a boiler is that it carries hot water goticules, while mist carries cold water goticules. Thus, Niels' Eureka probably just emits the steam leveled enough to lift the air's cold water goticules. 23:17,3/6/2013 I just hope it survives to explain: * Chitose's father's death * Vivi's incident * Unnnamed leader of WJ * Haiji's sponsor * The mysterious voice talking to Killed and Rosalie during Ragins' battle * The Mavro, Glowing Corpses and Eureka 01:14,3/7/2013 Translate favor. Hi Mr.Draig, I want to ask u a small favor, can u translate this to me? http://www.tekken-official.jp/tag2/chara/unknown.html thankyou ^_^. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 10:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi. O_O oh, that was a fast reply. Ok sorry and thankyou. Actually i want the sentence or description to be translated, but anyway thankyou for the name and sorry for disturbing -_-. ARIGATO Small brother (talk) 10:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 16 This may sound a bit harsh, but try to avoid adding "big revelations" given in the lastest chapter please. Mangapanda is too bad to be trusted. Only post things we're 100% sure about, please. And when writing the summar of chapter 16, put a warning sign saying that the article may contain false info. 16:04,3/9/2013 Well... I think it's his name, despite the lameness... But if you want to wait for Mr. Prince's translations, I wouldn't mind. 23:33,3/9/2013 I've thought about it a little, doesn't the name "Nashaz" works for him? Sounds cool imo. And let's see... # Makes sense. # Mhm. Questionable. Let's hold this info. # Makes sense, since the Mavro race is considered a God. # Dubious. Let's hold this one too. # We can conclude that Haiji is 1/2 Human and 1/2 Mavro, yeah, so as his brother. Maybe his dad was a Mavro (and maybe his dad is Einstein, his sponsor) 00:56,3/10/2013 Chat I'd like to have a private chat with you in a certain chat of an abandoned wiki. Let me know when you're available. 23:01,3/12/2013 Lets postpone this then 23:56,3/12/2013 Sorry for the late reply. Still 'round there? 21:51,3/13/2013 Head here. Save the link, cuz I'll delete it once we're done... 21:56,3/13/2013 Re:User Rights You both did a great job, you both should deserve it. If you two agree with it. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 05:58, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Actually I disagree on that because you both are very great contributors and loyal to the HJ Wikia. You both already got my trust from the very beginning that you two were editing here. You got the rights congratulations, if there is any problem then you can tell me, but if you both can solve it then it is not necessary. Good luck. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Hi there! I'm from http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Nanatsu_no_Taizai_Wiki and we would like to be affiliated with this wiki if possible! Here is our logo: http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Thank you very much! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk]]'' 15:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec]] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk']]'' 16:08, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Locking Eureka page Agreed. You can do it. 20:45,3/16/2013 Hmm... I don't think we need that anymore now that we have that header you wrote in the 'Welcome to the Wiki" template. It suffices to us. 20:59,3/16/2013 Done. And is that thing wiki-related? :/ 21:11,3/16/2013 RE: Eureka name They're acceptable. These words are hardly translated to Portuguese as well, but they do exist (here and here. I therefore approve these names. 22:01,3/16/2013 My my Drago, it must be just some 5 pages that have Thales' Amber and only 1 with Landsteiner's (I still need to copy-paste this name) Paint XD 22:07,3/16/2013 Hmm... I don't see much necessity of that page... Still it serves to keep an eye on the rankings (better than mine), so we could keep HJ's ranking only. 23:19,3/16/2013 I can easily find the rest of the covers and rankings. You could make that template to have two separated columns, so we'd include two Rankings in a row. 23:40,3/16/2013 Is there a Kanji/Romaji for Mist Minotaur? 00:05,3/17/2013 Nah, then nevermind. 00:16,3/17/2013 What does the Witch says here? That she's an Illusion, Image, Mirage? 00:23,3/17/2013 Thanks a lot! :D 00:43,3/17/2013 RE: Jump Roger that, and thank you. 14:59,3/17/2013 I'll be handling that once I get on PC, it's way too difficult to edit with this tablet >_> 15:13,3/17/2013 Hey Drago, I'm sorry for not getting that page done like I promised. I ended up with a bunch of things to do at that time and get on my PC is becoming a distant reality... Still... Are you interested in translating Tabata's weekly comments given on the Jump issues? 23:36,3/19/2013 This Week's Stuff * Tabata's Comments: I'll be editing them for ya. *'Niels' Eureka': I think we've waited way too much for its official name, and now that Niels stayed behind this Arc, we should create the "Heronian Aeolipile" page, let's just state that "... although this Eureka's name wasn't officially said in the series" or something like that. *'Haiji's Brother': Given that he called Haiji as "Barschheit", a German name, I guessed that his name was also German, and look at what I've found. I think "Nacht" fits him perfectly. *'New Arc': Since Niels and Vivienne officially left the group at Chapter 18, I think the Blood Ties Arc should start from Ch18 onwards. *I'm also needing the Kanji/Romaji for Eureka Locator, Neurotoxin and Hybrid. 23:24,3/22/2013 * Whaaaaa??!!! Juhabach-sama's name is now this ugly thing "Yhwach"?? Sacrilège!! * Do you agree with the name "Blood Ties Arc" for the new Arc? * And relax man, do things on your pace :) 18:43,3/23/2013 Since there isn't a page for the Arc yet, I think we can use the name for Templates and such, at least for the time being. 23:54,3/23/2013 Recent Wiki News I really like your wiki's idea of having a Recent Wiki News section on the main page. I was wondering if it'd be alright for me to copy the idea for my Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki. It'd Be Really Appreciated! [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk]]'' 09:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Cover Dude... Did you see the Cover or Vol 1? It seems that it will take some time until we have color stuff from HJ... 16:19,3/26/2013 Well, it does look attractive: clean, plain and with a exceptional drawing. Shokugeki no Souma, on the other hand, looks like a culinary book, lol. Let's see the outcome in the next weeks... HJ is again in the bottom this week, but in the 1st place out of the Bottom 5. Looking forward the next weeks. And yeah, Tabata only did Covers for color chapters or extended ones... When your manga is threatened, I think you can't spend time doing covers. P.S.: Any idea of how can we get our hands in the RAWS of the volume? 22:13,3/26/2013 Some dirty job will have to be made to get this Tanko, huh... And leave it to me... I'll have a holiday from tomorrow to Sunday, that means a lot of time ^^ (I hope) 23:52,3/26/2013 Ch19 RAW is out. Mind to give it a look? Also, today is my bday :3 18:13,3/29/2013 magi wiki Hi there again! I wanted to tell you that Magi Wiki: http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Magi_Wiki is currently affiliated with the abandoned Hungry Joker Wiki. Maybe you would like to tell their admin http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/User:ManikWorld to affiliate it with this wiki instead. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec]] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk']]'' 10:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Dealt with this already, Drago. Thank you for reporting it to us, Robo. 16:10,4/1/2013 chapter notes About what we were talking 2 days ago for the Chapter Notes will u start it? 16:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I have a custom signature in OP wiki, when I write my signature in HJ wiki its not working. Do u know what i should do? 15:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Niels a WJ? Does What Niels said in Ch18 Pg2 imply that he's gonna be a White Joker? 23:54,4/1/2013 magi sorry~ I just wanted to note that you have not yet included the magi wiki wordmark on the front page: http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] [[User talk:roboartitec|'Talk]]'' 04:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Volume images Dunno if you've seen them, but here ya go: http://sphotos-h.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/733751_565784386789131_940187016_n.jpg http://sphotos-c.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/533805_565628013471435_1837455624_n.jpg http://sphotos-d.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/579766_565668286800741_316152012_n.jpg http://sphotos-g.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/525268_565717576795812_485263833_n.jpg, get all of them translated pretty please ^_^. And I simply cannot believe we were wrong with that name all this time >_> I'll wait for you to see what are we going to do. 23:43,4/5/2013 We cannot go against the author's decision regarding the romanization. But hey, for a long time people kep calling Luffy as Ruffy, so well, I think it's understandable to have this kind of shock. Not that I'm saying it won't be a fcking hard job, but... 16:41,4/6/2013 Sorry man, I've had a super busy day and couldn't come to help you at the massive change... I'll see what I can do with this shitty tablet. 01:25,4/7/2013 About Unnamed Mavro's Light Eureka and Reflection Eureka I was find some information and I believe that two Eureka are Laser Ruby of Theodore H. Maiman and Prism Of Newton. In history, On May 16, 1960, Theodore H. Maiman operated the first functioning laser, Maiman's functional laser used a solid-state flashlamp-pumped synthetic ruby crystal to produce red laser light and before Isaac Newton, it was believed that white light was colorless, and that the prism itself produced the color. Tabata's Comments Hey remember that comments thing I was going to send you? So, I'm still editing it, and it will take some time for me to find the rest... Still, can you translate what did Yuuki said in this edition? It seems that it was something actually related to HJ (most of these comments aren't...) 17:23,4/10/2013 Hm, that is really interesting... Tabata-sensei is really a different type of mangaka, he doesn't seem to be that playful one that thinks everyone is his friend and will support his manga forever. XD Guess it's too much to think from only one message, but whatever. And we're surely going down the rankings, huh... >_> 22:45,4/12/2013 I saw that, I got pretty excited now that Alan's back ^^ I also think HJ with end with style. Then, I'll just stay tuned for Tabata-sensei's next manga :P 22:59,4/12/2013 Unnamed Eureka So... what are we gonna do this time? The new Eureka have appeared too little to spot a connection, do we think we should make up the name again? 23:34,4/12/2013 :Bump. Also, what about '''Deicide Arc for the new one? 21:35,4/19/2013 RE: Chapter Translation The problem is that Mr. Prince hasn't released a translation since Case 13... I've already tried to contact him to see what's going on, but it has been almost two weeks since then... We can only wait :/ Edit: After the final chapter of the series, let's don't forget to change the Main Page's intro (like removing featured things) and make a permanent poll where people would rate the series from 1-10. 20:33,4/22/2013 We could expand for all the chars and all the Eurekas, and under it, the link for the final Case's article. And don't worry about it... I was the one who asked to have rights removed, since I knew I'd inactive for a long time. It was better that way. 21:29,4/22/2013 Well, IMO, while Heidi and Chitose take care of Killed, the Unnnamed Leader of WJ (probably Chitose's dad... if not, I think he ended up being dropped) and the Einstein dude with their "Scientist Army" will break up into the Mavro-World to kill the rest of the Mavros, and both Killed and Nacht will begin to reveal the truth we want to know. Or it will just be hurried up in a shitty way >_> but I'm trying to be optimistic here. And that's what I believe too, that the Unnamed Eureka will come in the Tankobon... I believe that Mr. Prince will buy the Volumes, so once he comes back, he'll probably translate it for us. Or I'll be just lucky enough to find the extra pages again. *sigh* small series are hard to work with ( ._.) 21:48,4/22/2013 You actually can afford buying this kind of things, Drago? *stomps on your head* and here I was worried about never being able to find it... The scans and translations don't really matter for now, the important thing is to have the manga at hands, the rest can come later... And lol, you should really buy a Printer+Scanner thing... It's the best thing man have invented after the condom. And we'll, I'd buy it if my parents weren't so strict about online buying -_- there isn't a single thing we had ever bought via Internet... Still, the fanbase in my country is surprisingly huge, due to a massive propaganda that was made on the series, maybe in a distant future it comes here :P 22:06,4/22/2013 RE: Things About the ToCs: It is true that the placements on ToCs aren't 100% accurate, but they give us some idea of how's the manga going on. I aupport your idea of changing the page, but I also think we should at least show the position of HJ in the ToC. However, you wouldn't have to write it down, as I have some scans of the positions Hungry Joker have been ranked, so we'd make a table with two images: The Magazine's cover and the ToC's image. About the chapter: :O that was awesome Drago!! Enormously great found! I've already contacted the administration of the page asking them about collaboration between our wiki and them, so we can advertise the translations in the wiki. You ok with that? 22:15,4/24/2013 Ahh I get what you mean now. Still I'll show you those pages anyways... Sometime. And they've already said that they're in process of translating Ch22, should be done in this weekend. Edit: Oi Oi Oi... I think we're being observed in this very moment '-' just after you showed me the chapter, Mangapanda put it on their site http://www.mangapanda.com/hungry-joker/21 guess we'll have to be more careful from now (._. ) 22:31,4/24/2013 RE: Names -*sigh* it seems we've got official names in Ch 23 >_> let's proceed changing Niels to Nils and Liz to Riz... I'm not being able to see whether "Viviane" or "Attirante" changed though :/ 16:32,4/25/2013 Wiki Ranking Who'd guess that a Wiki made by two people would get the 1559th place in the Wiki ranking? XD congrat to us, I guess 00:17,4/28/2013 Heidi Facebook Page and Fan Base. Hey man, Good work with the Hungry Joker wiki im a Big fan of that manga im even. why im really here is while digging up on facebook i came across this page https://www.facebook.com/pages/Heidi-%E3%83%8F%E3%82%A4%E3%82%B8/483299498389944 and it seems legit, it updates the Latest Chapter everyweek, i think you should add a like box for it also like you did for the Hungry Joker facebook page EXPAND THE FAN BASE MAN LOL.. get people involved because its the only legit and updated Heidi page on facebook. so yeah just a thought. nice talking to you man. Cyril Uchiha (talk) 06:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) yes i would because it is up to date. also it would expand the fan base. also it looks legit. Heidi is also the main character so i think it would be a good idea to have both Facebook pages seeing that their both legit and the fan base needs to be expanded. Cyril Uchiha (talk) 14:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Aff Ill think about it and discuss it with you once I come back from school 15:44,5/3/2013 Sorry for the late replay, school is unreasonable you see... Anyways, I don't see reasons to not to be affiliated with more than one page at the same time... It seems that the Uchiha guy administrates both, so it wouldn't be much of a problem. Besides, the other page got more likes... And FB doesn't harm us at all, contrariwise, it can only get the wikia popular. I think the only problem we'd have is to create a template that links to two Pages. But that's just something than can be sealed with easily, IMO. Still if you feel we shouldn't do it, I'm ok with that. Edit: Thank you so much for those volume scans :D :D I really enjoyed them a lot, great job there. Also, don't every manga has a page at the beginning introducing the characters? Doesn't HJ has one? 02:46,5/4/2013 RE: Facebook aff. LOL dude the wiki has been added to my page since it was created.. The Heidi one that is seeing that it has way more likes then the HJ page. Fans need to know about the sites and thats important to me. so I already got the link on my page thats not a problem.http://i.snag.gy/ItDqW.jpg Cyril Uchiha (talk) 12:11, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Uh, so I guess you could think about the template already, if possible. I mean, it seems that both Pages are providing links for us, as it seems. 03:44,5/5/2013 Tabata's Comment version 2 Drago, that Cyril guy gave me this translation for Tabata's comment on the 1st volume, I think it's a bit more accurate: * "Dear Masako, The reproduction (copy) of the manga character you drew for me in my early childhood. That one piece of your work has brought me thus far (to the position of a professional manga artist). Thank you for letting me draw manga freely." Oh yeah, forgot to mention, remember to update the poll for people's ratings on the manga once Last Case comes out. 23:16,5/10/2013 Hmm, the Random Chapter section sounds like a good idea. Let's keep the "Last Chapter" part for one week after the release of the translated chapter, though. Well, I don't understand a thing about translating full phrases XD So I guess you're right. And I've read it, and must say, that's a piece of good thing man, I don't think there's anything else to add. 23:49,5/10/2013 Yeah, I don't get it too... But here are my thoughts about it: Tabata has a very close relationship to this Masako person. Usually, the space where he wrote on is directed to the readers in general, but he writes a specific message to Masako, in which he doesn't even bother to give the first name so people can look it up. Given a little bit of the context, Masako is probably a Mangaka to which Tabata served as an assistant, therefore the mention of "drawing your character". I don't believe it was on his childhood, though. And finally, his work as an assistant is what made possible for him to become a professional Mangaka. Whether Masako is still alive or not, I dunno. 'Cuz think about it, Tabata's drawings are way too good for newbies, he must have been the assistant of someone. I hope he gives more explanations later on the volumes. 00:10,5/11/2013 Whoa, that's one big chart... Tabata worked on the plain Psyren? I think he got some skills with it... Anyaways, he probably stayed with Psyren till its end, unlike the author of Beelzebub, that started his series some time before it. But it makes no sense >_> Look at things like this Soul Catcher(s), World Trigger and even Assassination Classroom, all of them have a generic drawing by authors who have published other series already. Tabata's like on Kishimoto's current level, too bad he made use of too many cliches and didn't make the "model of shonen hero Jump likes"... 00:26,5/11/2013 RE: Oneshot Yoo Drago, long time no see. Finally, Tabata-sensei IS BACK!! Yayayayay! :DDD Let me know if you get your hands onto the RAW, ok? If I find it first, I'll tell ya too. But it seems it won't be a Battle Shounen, eh...? 01:48,5/10/2014 Looks really, really cool. Too bad it's hard to find scans of Jump Next :/ but let's hope we get something 01:48,5/10/2014 Ahhh that was one great reading. Brought me back so many good memories :D I dunno, I just love Tabata-sensei's drawings. If this gets serialized, I think it can be the Magic-based Battle Shonen that will surpass Fairy Tail. 05:01,5/18/2014 RE: Tabata Returns Hm, that's great to hear, let's hope there are some cool characters this time and the manga survives a little longer :x Let me know if it's confirmed 20:11,2/1/2015 Neat. Let's see how it will do. 15:34,2/3/2015 Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks!